


In the Eye of a Hurricane

by BatmansChubbiestRobin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Drugs, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sick James Madison, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, jefferson and lafayette are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmansChubbiestRobin/pseuds/BatmansChubbiestRobin
Summary: College AU where Alex transfers in the middle of a semester and gets stuck with three guys - one who's French, one who should belong in a Disney movie, and one who... has a pet turtle? Nonetheless, Alexander finds himself slowly falling for each of them, one at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho! I think this is going to be my first multi fic (note that I said 'think'. I hope I remember to update.) I'm not sure about all relationships yet (other than the ones tagged), but I'm sure more will be added later. Feedback is much appreciated. This also hasn't been proofread for any errors, so if you find any please let me know! Also, I figured that I'd add here that yes, in this fic Jefferson and Laf are twins (that doesn't mean they particularly like each other). There's a drug problem with one of the characters (not giving away who, but that doesn't come until later anyways), and there's also mention of rape. If you're okay with all of that, then please read on! (none of that is in the first chapter anyways) I hope you guys enjoy!

Alexander Hamilton stepped into the small café that was built on the corner of one of the busiest streets in New York. He sighed in relief when the warmth hit him. He pulled the knit scarf away from his face and glanced around to find that it was pretty packed. Honestly, he should have expected it. It was a Monday morning in November, and the weather was in the negatives. 

Alex squinted at the menu from his place at the back of a long line. Three dollars for a small cup of coffee seemed ridiculous, but if you’re a desperate college student, nothing is impossible. 

Halfway to the front of the line, something catches Alex’s eye – or rather, someone. Alex caught the freckled boy’s eye, and he quickly looked away from Alex. He had a curly mop of hair that was pulled tightly back into a low ponytail. He sat alone at one of the tables, cup of coffee in one hand and a textbook sitting open in front of him. 

Alex turned his attention back to the front counter. He was next in line. He quickly ordered his coffee, and he was about to head out of the café when Freckles caught his attention again. The guy was actually beckoning him over to where he was sitting. Alex hesitated. He could either make a bolt for the door, or sit down and have a nice chat with someone for once in his life. 

Alex thought about his bags sitting in the trunk of his car. He thought about his laptop and how he had so much to catch up on. Then he looked into the honey eyes of the guy sitting at the table. Alex grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Freckles’ table. He would make it fast. Introduction, light discussion of what they were majoring in, maybe a “See you around campus”, and he’d be on his way. 

“Hey, you look new around here,” were the first words out of Freckles’ mouth. 

“This campus is huge. How could you possibly know who’s new and who isn’t?” Alex asked. 

“Well, am I wrong?” Freckles grinned when Alexander didn’t answer. 

“John Laurens.” Freckles – John – introduced himself. 

“Alexander Hamilton. Call me Alex,” Alex returned the introduction. 

“So, did you just transfer?” John asked, taking a sip of his coffee. The textbook was still open in front of him. American History, Alexander realized, was what it was. John was paying no mind to it whatsoever.

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot of catching up to do. I still haven’t moved into my apartment,” Alex tried making it obvious that he really didn’t have time to stay and chat, but John didn’t take the hint. In fact, he seemed even more curious than he had before.

“Ohh, you’re staying in an apartment? Who’s your roommate? Or roommates?” John leaned forward on his elbows, honey eyes lit up. 

“Um, I’m not actually sure. It’s whoever they decided to stick me with. I didn’t choose anyone or put any interests or anything on the website. I usually keep to myself, so whoever I’m staying with shouldn’t have to worry about me,” Alex laughed nervously. He desperately wanted to end the conversation, but at the same time, those honey eyes kept him glued to the chair. 

“Oh dude, you sound like Aaron Burr,” John said in a joking voice. Alex didn’t know who that was, but he assumed it was a bad thing. John must have realized that Alex had no clue who he was talking about because he explained, “Burr is top of the class in Law School. He’s number one on the Dean’s List. The guy doesn’t mess around. He’s pretty bland, and all he does is keep to himself. But don’t worry, you’re not actually like Burr. I can tell,” John winked. 

Alex still didn’t know what John meant, but he didn’t ask anything else. One thing that John said had caught his attention, though. 

“Did you say Law School?” Alex asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. My major is in Law too. That’s really the only reason I know so much about Aaron Burr,” John’s small shoulders moved up and down in a shrug. 

“My major is in Law as well,” Alex smiled a bit timidly. He didn’t know why, but he felt a small thrill in his stomach when John’s eyes lit up even more. 

John was about to reply when his phone buzzed and lit up next to him. Alex vaguely saw someone under the name of ‘Disney Hero’ pop up, but he didn’t question it. He did see the time, though, which read that it was almost eleven in the afternoon.

“I hate to cut this short, but I really should go get my things moved into my apartment,” Alexander said apologetically. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even realize I was keeping you, dude.” John ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh, but here, let me see your phone so I can add my number. Here’s mine so you can add yours.” John slid his phone forward, contact screen already up. Alex sheepishly handed his over, and John tapped away furiously. 

Alex typed in his name and number carefully and hit the ‘Save’ button. The screen automatically brought him back to a long list of names that were John’s contacts. Most of them weren’t even real names. Who he could only assume was Aaron Burr was listed as ‘A.Burr’. Alex’s eyes had just moved over someone listed as ‘French Baguette’ when John handed him his phone back. Alexander thought of the small list of contacts in his phone. Most of them were emergency numbers, except for his cousin’s old phone number before he’d killed himself a few months back. 

Alex quickly hit the ‘Home’ button and locked his phone. He couldn’t bring himself to delete the number. It was his last known family member. He slid John’s phone back toward him before grabbing his coffee and heading toward the door. 

“Alex, don’t be afraid to contact me!” John called as Alex opened the door against the cold. Alex waved a hand in response. 

Once Alexander had climbed into his small car, he quickly turned the heater on and rubbed his hands together. While waiting for the car to heat up for a moment, Alex opened his phone and found himself in his contacts again. This time, there was a friendlier name listed there. Although it wasn’t a real name, Alex knew who ‘God of Freckles’ was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, update! There's a bit of drama and a lot of cursing in this one, so strap in (;

Alexander pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex that he was soon going to be living in. It was a reasonable size, considering the university was paying for him to live there. 

Alex popped the trunk open and grabbed his bags from it. He didn’t have much. It was enough to survive off of. Alex hated carrying more than what was necessary. He glanced at his room number, printed on the paper he’d received in the mail. His apartment number was 413. It didn’t state how many roommates he had, if any. 

Alexander checked into the front desk; the lady behind the desk handed him a key and a sheet of brightly colored paper stating the general rules: quiet time after 11PM, no drugs, fighting, or smoking on site. Alex found the elevator and hit the button to the fourth floor. 

There was yelling in the hallway. Alex guessed people took advantage of when it wasn’t quiet time. He stuck his head around the corner and saw a tall man glowering at a shorter man. He had a large, curly mop of hair on his head, and the shorter one looked like he wanted to throw up. 

“God dammit, James, I told you to stay the fuck inside,” the taller man growled. 

“Jesus Christ, Thomas! I just came out to fill up my water bottle,” the shorter one – James – retaliated. 

Alexander lost his grip on one of his bags, and it fell to the floor with a loud enough thunk that whoever was living below them probably heard it. Two heads whipped toward him like deer caught in headlights. 

“Shit,” Alex hissed under his breath as he quickly reached down to make sure his laptop wasn’t in that particular bag. 

“Hey, shrimpy!” Alex ripped his head up toward the voice. It had come from the taller one. Alexander glared in response. “Next time you wanna eavesdrop, don’t be so clumsy,” he rolled his eyes.

“First of all, I wasn’t eavesdropping. You decided to hold a conversation in this shared space, so I happened to hear. Second, I’m not a shrimp. You’re just a fucking beanstalk. Why don’t you let Jack over there climb up you and slap some sense into your brain!” Alexander felt the heat rising in his cheeks. This wasn’t how he had wanted to spend his first day here. 

Thomas was about to open his mouth when James grabbed his arm. “Thomas, wait. I think he’s the one. You know, the new one moving in with—“ James was cut off when one of the doors in the hall swung open. 

“Jefferson, shut the hell up! Some of us actually care about how our money is spent here, and I can’t focus with you screaming like that.” A muscular man who was only a little shorter than Thomas had stepped out into the hallway.

“Ha, what money? You’re only here because of scholarships. If it weren’t for that, they’d throw your poor ass out on the streets in a heartbeat. Go back to sewing fairy princess costumes, Mulligan,” Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with scholarships! At least he’s smart enough to get them,” Alexander defended the new guy, who looked slightly surprised. His expression read that he was only just now realizing that Alex was there. 

“Hardly,” Jefferson snorted. “Look, shrimp. You don’t know jack shit about me, James, or even Mulligan here. So why don’t you shut up and drop off whatever it is you have to your big brother and head back downstairs to Mommy and Daddy,” Jefferson had a shit-eating smirk on his face. Alexander wanted to slap it off. 

“I’m not here to drop anything off. I’m here to move in,” Alex said through gritted teeth. He really hoped room 413 was the farthest from whatever room Thomas was in. “Which leads me to ask, does anyone know where room 413 is?” Alexander asked, looking at the paper to quadruple check the number. When he received silence, Alex looked up to find three sets of wide eyes on him.

“Shit, Madison, you were right,” Thomas breathed. 

“Of course I was,” James said, quickly wiping the surprised look off his face before he sneezed.

“Let’s get you inside before you catch some new disease from Shrimp Cake,” Jefferson shot one last glare at Alex before ushering James inside a room across from the one Mulligan had come out of. 

“The name’s Alexander Hamilton!” Alex called after them.

“Perfect. Then let’s get you inside before you catch a pig disease,” Jefferson’s smirk disappeared behind the closing door. 

“Erm, Alexander, you said?” Alex startled at the sound of Mulligan’s deep voice after the echoes of their yelling had settled into a heavy silence.

“Yeah, that’s me. So, uh, is something wrong with my room number? Don’t tell me it’s like some supposedly haunted apartment,” Alex rolled his eyes. People would always fall for whatever was fed to them. However, ghosts weren’t the case because Mulligan shook his head.

“Follow me.” Mulligan turned around and walked back into the room he had come out of when the argument had escalated. 

“Uh, that’s nice of you to invite me inside, but I really should—“ Alex paused outside of the door. The number 413 stood out in bold. This was his apartment. 

Alexander stepped over the threshold and was immediately washed over with something welcoming. The main living space was a decent size, containing a small couch, a beanbag chair, and a TV sitting on a stand. The TV was set at a low volume on some movie. The whole area smelled of lavender and warm vanilla. 

“Je ne reviendrai pas en France!” A tall guy walked out into the living space, angrily jabbing at his phone. “Ridiculous! Mulligan, you should hear what mon père had to say—“ the man stopped when he saw that Alexander wasn’t Mulligan.

“Oh, uh, bonjour! Are you one of Mulligan’s friends?” Alex swallowed. His accent was really thick.

“Um, sort of. I mean, not really. It’s kind of a long story, but I think I live here now,” Alex said. The Frenchman’s eyes enlarged at Alex’s words. 

“You mean.. Oh! Wow, I thought they told us we weren’t getting another roommate. Nonetheless, welcome to our apartment! Je m’appelle Lafayette. Et toi?” 

“I’m Alexander. Hamilton. Just call me Alex,” he smiled at Lafayette. The man had a warm smile, kind eyes, and a ponytail that sat in a mess at the top of his head. 

“Oh, good. You two have met. I was just setting up the last room. The one on the right is yours, Alex. Anyways, welcome I guess. I never did properly introduce myself,” Mulligan pulled his lips into a tight smile. 

“Ah, here we go. Prepare yourself, mon ami,” Lafayette nudged Alex and gave a joking smile. 

“Uh, for what?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, French Fry! Let me do the talking,” Mulligan grinned at Lafayette, who stuck his tongue out in return. “Anyways, I’m Hercules Mulligan. And before you say anything, I beg of you to please lay off of the Disney jokes. I get enough of that from these two,” Mulligan rolled his eyes at a cackling Lafayette. 

“So there is another roommate?” Alex asked, looking around curiously to see if they’d popped up at some point.

“Yeah, but he’s not really important,” Mulligan said in an obviously joking voice. “You’ll meet him later.”

“But enough about us, mon ami! Tell us about yourself! Why are you transferring in the middle of a semester? It’s going to be tough to catch up,” Lafayette warned.

“Yeah, I know. I’m kinda new to the city, and the university offered me a full scholarship here—“

“No kidding. What’s your major?” Mulligan interrupted.

“Uh, Law,” Alex smiled nervously.

“Oh my…” Lafayette breathed enviously. “You got a full ride here in Law?” 

“Haha, yeah I guess so,” Alex rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

“Dude, that’s so unfair!” Mulligan groaned, flopping back into the beanbag chair. 

“Herc here has a bunch of scholarships because of football. He was really good in high school, but it isn’t what he’s interested in pursuing a career in. However, if he drops football, he’ll lose all of his scholarships,” Lafayette said sadly. 

“Yeah, so now I’m double majoring in Football and…” Mulligan trailed off. His ears had turned pink.

“Fashion design, mon ami. It isn’t that hard to say, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Lafayette placed a hand on Mulligan’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, and then I’m also minoring in Law because I’m really interested in it and stuff,” Mulligan added.

“Seriously, you should see some of the things he creates. I model for him a lot,” Lafayette bragged about Mulligan’s work. Alexander almost envied their friendship. 

“Well then maybe you should try something on for us later, Laf,” Hercules winked. 

“Oh hush, you. Come on Alexander. I’ll help you move your things into your room,” Lafayette picked up some of Alex’s bags. 

Alexander could already tell that living here was going to be an interesting handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was a little slow too, but I needed to introduce Herc and Laf and Madison and Jefferson. Feedback is always appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure you can guess who all the names in John's phone are. ;) This chapter is kinda slow, but it's only the first chapter. Lots of good stuff is to come. Again, feedback is much appreciated. I'll try and update as frequently as I can!


End file.
